Touch of Heart
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome Higurashi, after being home-schooled for so long, moved to a new home to live with her fiancé; her 'second' family takes the initiative to place her in his school. It was bad timing, perhaps. Her family had been taken from her; she wasn't there to stop the blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Touch of Heart**

**Summary: **Kagome Higurashi, after being homeschooled for so long, moved to a new home to live with her fiancé; her 'second' family takes the initiative to place her in his school. It was bad timing, perhaps. Her family had been taken from her; she wasn't there to stop the blood.

**Anime: **InuYasha/Battle Royale

**Couple(s): **Kagome/Kazuo

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Rated: **M

**-x-x-x-**

**Light of the World**

**-x-x-x-**

"There is no greater motivation than that of revenge; to see past one's own hatred and one's own desire is to forfeit the need for revenge. You won't find many people willing to do that in this day and age."

Kagome stared at the officer in front of her, watching from the corner of her eyes as the EMS zipped up the body bags which contained the bodies of her mother, brother and grandfather. A massacre, a family massacre; with only one survivor. Maybe there weren't a lot killed, but the fact that they were killed at all...blood was heavy in the air, painting the walls of her home. She was fourteen years old, and her family had been stolen away from her.

"Kagome?"

Looking up, her eyes met the father of her fiancé. Who was her fiancé? How did she become his intended? It brought a small smile to her face as she thought of him, but small and barely noticeable as the events weighed down her heart. "Kiriyama-San," her eyes lingered for a few moments before tears finally began spilling forth from her eyes. "They're dead...Mr. Kiriyama, they're all dead!"

The older man's arms wrapped around her form and he pulled her in for a hug; holding her in secure and warm arms as she cried her heart out. "Let's take our leave, Kagome. No more tears."

**-x-x-x-**

_When I was little, my mother said I had a gift. I could heal wounds; I could make the hurt stop, and make the pain go away. I could stop the bleed. I guess, some people were afraid that I could do more than just stop the bleed. Like maybe, I could cause it. I wonder, perhaps that was why so many people died around me. Perhaps that was why so many people turned vicious and impure, and tried to kill me. I was a hazard to one's health. I had the gift of god, and that scared people. Why was I so special; why was I the one god chose to shine his light down upon? I couldn't answer those questions if I wanted to. The fact of the matter was, I was the Light of the World, God's precious daughter, and I wanted to be safe and cared for, without the fear of someone turning their back on me and betraying me. That was when I met him._

_In all his innocence, in all his genius, in all of his purity..._

'_No more tears...'_

"**Kazuo~"**

Kagome waited on the couch inside than mansion she would be staying in now. She heard the soft tatter of footsteps coming from the stairs, and watched with blurry eyes as a boy a few months older than herself, came walking down at his father's call.

"_K-Kazuo..."_

His eyes teetered to her frail form and then took turn and graced his father with a look before making his way to Kagome's side. He kneeled down before her, and quietly, always so quiet, he took her hands in his and checked her over with careful precision. She was the only one who he showed such consideration and attention towards.

"Kazuo, if you haven't figured it out yet, Kagome will be staying with us from now on. Please treat her well and see to it she adapts to her surroundings and the changes nicely. I trust that you will take care of her and keep her safe, no matter what."

Kazuo stood and turned his lifeless eyes to his father, "I will make sure nothing happens to her while I am around. Nothing will cause her harm."

"Including you?"

Kazuo seemed confused by his fathers' words, but all the same, he nodded, "I will not hurt her, and I will make sure no one else does either."

"Good, you will show her around, and then tomorrow, she will start at your school."

It was rare for schools to accept transfers in the middle of a school year, but his father could do anything he wanted. Kazuo knew that well enough, so he said nothing in retaliation to his father's comment. Pulling Kagome up by the hands he still held, he guided her up the stairs to his own room. He would let no harm come to her. She was his, and only his. She'd said so herself. She'd said so, right after the bad thing happened.

Right after the bad thing happened...

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is the first chapter, I hope you all enjoyed! I will update again soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Touch of Heart**

**Summary: **Kagome Higurashi, after being homeschooled for so long, moved to a new home to live with her fiancé; her 'second' family takes the initiative to place her in his school. It was bad timing, perhaps. Her family had been taken from her; she wasn't there to stop the blood.

**Anime: **InuYasha/Battle Royale

**Couple(s): **Kagome/Kazuo

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Rated: **M

**-x-x-x-**

**Memory**

**-x-x-x-**

_Daylight, see the dew on the sunflower_

_And a rose that is fading_

_Roses wither away_

_Like the sunflower_

_I yearn to turn my face to the dawn_

_I am waiting for the day..._

It was a song she'd heard from years ago. A play her mother had taken her to. A London production that had made way to Japan for a small time, and she'd been lucky enough to see and witness it; thankful for the English that she knew, to understand all that the musical was.

_Memory, turn your face to the moonlight_

_Let your memory lead you,_

_Open up, enter in_

Even now, listening to the song in his room, Kazuo's room, her heart filled with a warm sort of comfort at the softly sung lyrics. Kazuo, though he listened to the song like she did, did not hear the emotion in the song the way she did. He sat at his desk writing out an essay on the Theory of Psychological Metamorphous.

_If you find there the meaning of what happiness is_

_Then a new life will begin._

Closing her eyes, she buried herself further into the warm blankets of Kazuo's bed and sighed in content. He was always watching out for her. Mr. Kiriyama had once told her, that after his mother died in the car accident, he had taken his protection of her to another level. She had transcended to a new level of importance in his life. She was, to him, irreplaceable. Or so Mr. Kiriyama told her.

_Memory, all alone in the moonlight_

_I can smile at the old days_

_I was beautiful then_

Even though he said that, she still wasn't so sure. Yeah, he showed her more care, but his eyes were still as gray and emotionless as they were towards anyone else. It made her wonder, if given the choice, the type of choices that left one dead and one alive, in a kill or be killed type of situation, would he be as caring as he is now? Would he care...

_I remember a time I knew what happiness was_

_Let the memory live again._

Kagome closed her eyes, the memories that came with this song; the ones she could think of now at this very moment. She didn't want to remember right now.

"_**Kagome, be good while mommy is working."**_

"_**I will mama, daddy is here watching out for me while you are away. I'll be good, and he'll keep me safe." Only six years old, she knew her father was dead, long since had he been.**_

"_**Good girl," Her mother gently patted her on the head before leaving.**_

Not everything was a bad memory...

_Burnt out ends of smoky days_

_The stale cold smell of morning_

"_**I'm sorry Kagome, can you watch out for Souta while he's sick. I know you wanted to go play with your friends, but he needs you right now."**_

"_**No, he needs you! Why do I have to throw away my life for him!? Every single time!" Kagome ran out of the house with tears streaming down her cheeks.**_

"_**KAGOME!"**_

But there were definitely some things said that she wished could be unsaid.

_The streetlamp dies, another night is over_

_Another day is dawning_

Moment's like those hurt the most, because they couldn't be undone, and saying _I'm Sorry_ could only do so much.

"_**When you're older, you will realize, family is all that you really have."**_

"_**I have Kazuo..." Kagome looked outside where Kazuo and his father stood. They often came by to visit.**_

"_**Yes Kagome, you're right, you do have Kazuo, and he's a darling boy, he was even more so before the accident. I only wish he knew how to smile still."**_

"_**He'll smile again, I know he will. He just needs the right reason.."**_

"_**Be that reason then. Before it's too late, before he locks everything away."**_

'_I think it's too late, mom.'_

_Daylight, I must wait for the sunrise_

_I must think of a new life_

_And I mustn't give in_

"_**Kazuo, why don't you smile?"**_

"_**I see no point, no reason for such a waste muscle reaction." Kazuo turned his eyes to the girl on the front porch sitting. She had a book in her hands, College Physics.**_

"_**But that's the beauty of a smile, Kazuo. You don't need a reason. In fact, you smile for no reason, and in time, you gain a million reasons to smile. You don't need a reason, but you'll find in time, you will gain many reasons. For instance, just today, I caught myself smiling."**_

_**He eyed her silently for a moment before asking, "For what reason?"**_

"_**...I was smiling...for you..." She blushed and glanced down at the book in hand, "If it's okay with you Kazuo, I'd like to continue smiling for you, until you can smile for yourself."**_

"_**...If that is what you want."**_

_A silent promise was made to always smile for Kazuo, despite her own hardships; she would not bring him anything but smiles._

_When the dawn comes tonight will be a memory too_

_And a new day will begin_

_"**What are you reading, Kazuo?" Kagome peered over the boys shoulder, thirteen years old now, she was once again visiting her friend and fiancé-to-be.**_

_"**Anatomy, the workings of the human body, it's quite interesting. Just today, I was able to utilize some information I'd taken from its pages."**_

_"**How so?"**_

_"**Some airheaded punk was being bothersome, I was reading this in the library when he chose to beat some weaker link. Three other punks decided to join in on the mayhem, and thus, there were five really loud annoyances in the library. I happened to choose that moment to otherwise...incapacitate the group."**_

_**Kagome shivered at how he spoke those words; so much said, so little felt. She knew he hadn't cared for the people he'd injured, he never did. He had told her once, the best way to learn, is to do. Human beings were just...experiments. "Tell me, explain in detail."**_

_"**Punk C broke punk B's finger, who was beating up punk A, while punk D held him down and Punk E watched. I believe the method that they chose to break Punk B's finger was to simply lift and step on it, bending and breaking it backwards. They were going for the second finger when his yelling finally caused me to intervene. Honestly, the library is supposed to be silent, so that kids who wish to learn can do so undisturbed."**_

_"**And then?"**_

_"**I broke Punk E's nose with the spine of this book, when punk D chose to grab me, I brought the same book up and broke his arms, it is amazing, how just the right amount of pressure can snap your bones like toothpicks. Then I ended it quickly enough by ramming the same book into Punk C's face and causing him to black out. Now Punk A and Punk B have some sort of admiration worship for me going on. Silly, really. He called me...what was it, oh, 'hard'. Yes, he called me 'hard'. The definition in his puny mind was absolute drivel, 'take no shit' he said, 'down and dirty' he called it, 'hard case prime'...drivel."**_

_**Kagome laughed, "Oh my, sounds like you had a busy day. Just like you though..."**_

_"**You are implying that I get into fights on a daily basis?"**_

_"**No, I mean...you are such a book warm. Everything you do is something you learned from a book. If you are playing the piano, it's because you read a piano book and learned of its simplicity. If you cook a Cordon Blu, it is because you read the recipe and the first time for you is always the charm. You are such a genius, Kazuo. You are absolutely amazing. Punk A and B are right to admire you, and dare I say, worship you."**_

_"**So, should I not beat them into fear and make them keep their distance?"**_

_**Kagome smiled, "I see no reason why they can't hang out with you, they won't cause you any harm, and if they try...well...we already know how that will end."**_

_"**We do?"**_

_**Kagome laughed, "Yeah, you'll crush them Kazuo!"**_

Sometimes, she couldn't help but wonder if she was a lapse of curiosity for him too. Perhaps she was just another lab rat. Though, she wasn't sure what experiment she was being used for.

_Sunlight, through the trees in summer_

_Endless masquerading_

_Like a flower as the dawn is breaking_

_The memory is fading_

"_**So many...why are there, so many cops?" Kagome ran up the steps and towards her home. She saw the many cops and a few medical EMS carrying body bags. Her heart gave out for a mere fraction of a second as she ran inside. She stopped in horror, blood splattered the walls, as if creating a timeless painting with the blood of her mother or grandfather. Perhaps even her brother. "N...no...no, no, no...NO~!"**_

"_**Calm down!"**_

"_**Mama! Souta! Grandpa! Where are they!? Where, where, where!"**_

"_**Must be the daughter, get her out of here and to one of the patrol vehicles, I'll catch up with her in a second."**_

"_**NO! You tell me what happened, you tell me, now~!"**_

_**The officer stood stone shocked at the authority in her voice; she glared hatefully at the man. Finally, he spoke, "The Higurashi family, minus you, were taken at knifepoint. I wish I could tell you that it was painless, but it was far from. The person who was responsible for this, apprehended, and in custody, mind you, made sure they felt every little cut."**_

"_**Wh...why?"**_

"_**An old business partner of your fathers, from what we could dig up on his background. He and your father had both apparently been up for the same job, you father got the position, and we think it may be only a fraction of the reason behind this man's actions. I will be able to tell you more later when I have had time to gather more information, but so far, it all looks like revenge against a man long since dead."**_

"_**Revenge?" Tears slid down her cheeks, oh how her heart ached.**_

""_**There is no greater motivation than that of revenge; to see past one's own hatred and one's own desire is to forfeit the need for revenge. You won't find many people willing to do that in this day and age.""**_

_Yeah...some things couldn't be undone, and some memories were best left forgotten. No matter how fresh they were, she only wished they would disappear._

_Touch me, it's so easy to leave me_

_All alone with the memory_

_Of my days in the sun_

_If you touch me you'll understand what happiness is_

_Look, a new day has begun._

The song ended and Kagome sat up and looked over the still writing Kazuo. Standing, she made her way to his side and kneeled down beside him, laying her head down on his lap as he continued his essay without pause. Kagome let her eyes close and finally, with the silence that came with the end of the song, and the safe presence of Kazuo next to her, she finally fell asleep. Not knowing at all what the next day would bring, but happy in the moment she was in. This was her moment, hers and Kazuo's...and that...that was all that mattered right now.

All that mattered...right now...

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter two, much, much longer than chapter one. One thousand and two hundred words longer, in fact. Hope you guys who are reading this story enjoy it. I would love to say that a lot of you guys have read the Battle Royale Manga, but I highly doubt it. It was amazing, and very in depth. I was rooting for Kazuo the entire time, lol, him and Mimura. Anyways, review and tell me what you think! Nyan~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Touch of Heart**

**Summary: **Kagome Higurashi, after being homeschooled for so long, moved to a new home to live with her fiancé; her 'second' family takes the initiative to place her in his school. It was bad timing, perhaps. Her family had been taken from her; she wasn't there to stop the blood.

**Anime: **InuYasha/Battle Royale

**Couple(s): **Kagome/Kazuo

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Rated: **M

**-x-x-x-**

**Introduction to Homeroom**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sat next to Kazuo as the limo drove them to her first class in nearly six years. So long had she been homeschooled, she hadn't actually been to a real class since she was in elementary.

"You aren't happy,"

Kagome looked up curiously at Kazuo and smiled, "Since when were you so intuitive about my emotions?"

"Since I met you nearly ten years ago."

Laughing a little, Kagome sighed, "Yeah, I'm still trying to get past it."

"Their death?" Kazuo was staring out the window as they pulled up to the school.

"Yeah...I, I never thought...that is to say...they are, were my family...what else is there...if not them?"

"..."

"You will stay with me, won't you Kazuo? Or better yet, you'll let me stay with you, right?"

"...for as long as you see fit."

Kagome smiled, leaning in, she kissed him on the cheek before climbing out of the limo with her bag, only to be confronted by a group of guys. Four to be exact, "Ah...um, Kazuo...friends of yours?"

Kazuo climbed out in silence and placing his hand on her bag strap, he guided her past the four boys without a look in their direction.

"Boss? Hey boss! Boss, wait up!"

Kagome glanced behind her as the four rushed to follow after them. "Hey, Kazuo...are any of them...punk A or B?"

"...yes, punk A would be the one calling me 'boss' right now, and punk B is the one with the long hair."

"I see, so they must have worked out their own problems after you beat up those other bullies...huh?"

Kazuo didn't reply, letting go of the strap of her bag, he turned towards the office he'd led her to and opened the door for her. His simple actions would always show her that there was in fact, a human hiding out behind those emotionless eyes.

"I'll see you later, Kazuo...thanks for showing me to the office. Do you know if we will be in the same classes together?"

"Father saw to it,"

"Then I'll see you soon!" Kagome smiled, placing one more kiss to his cheek before walking through the front office door.

"Move, you're blocking my way."

Kagome turned to see a voluptuous girl with long wavy dark brown hair and narrowed brown eyes looking straight at her. Stepping aside, she bowed and gave a soft apology before walking to the desk with an elder woman standing behind it. "Hi, I'm a new student, Higurashi, Kagome."

"Oh, Mr. Kiriyama called in advance about you. Your schedule is...here," she handed a slip of paper to Kagome who took it and spared a short glance at the subjects and room numbers before turning her attention back to the old woman. "This is your locker number, and locker code. Three to the right, two to the left and one to the right, in that order; since today is a fieldtrip, you will go straight to your homeroom teacher, ah!"

Kagome looked back where the elder woman's eyes were staring at the girl from earlier.

"Miss. Souma can take you to your homeroom class since you share the class." Turning to the girl, the woman smiled, "You don't mind, dearie, do you?"

Such a fake smile. Kagome hated smiles like the one the Souma girl was wearing.

"No problem at all,"

"Thanks, but I can find my own way. Have a good day, ma'am." Kagome smiled brightly to the elder woman before passing by the beautiful girl by the door who didn't hesitate to follow after her, not extending the same kindness or courtesy to the elder woman that Kagome had.

"You shouldn't be so rude,"

"And you shouldn't lie," Kagome retaliated to the bored tone of the girl behind her.

"Souma, Mitsuko. I am one of your classmates."

Kagome sighed, turning back to the girl, she looked at her for a moment before finally holding out her hand, "Higurashi, Kagome. It's nice to meet you. I will tell you this now, I don't like bold face lying. If you have something to say, say it, but don't beat around the bush or sugar coat things; say it as it is."

Mitsuko grinned, "I like that, honesty is a rare personality that you'll only find in perhaps six out the forty-two kids in our class...oh, forty-three, now."

"Forty-three kids in one class?"

"Is that weird?"

Kagome smiled sadly, "I was homeschooled before today," she started off back down the hall with Mitsuko walking by her side, "I guess I'm not used to so many kids in one closed off room. So many that are my age..."

Mitsuko laughed, "How innocent."

"Innocent?"

"Judging from your comment, you didn't have many friends, you will be bombarded with boys asking silly things like, are you single, or looking, or interested...what will you say?"

"Interested? I don't understand."

A shocked look passed through Mitsuko's eyes as she let her eyes rake over Kagome's body, "Are you a virgin?"

"Hm?" Kagome blushed a little, "yeah, why do you ask?"

"No reason, I guess. I'm just not used to seeing such pretty females this age, that still have their innocence. Either, they give it away, or it's taken forcefully."

"I would only give it to the person I would end up growing old with. Love is worth the wait."

A cold and hateful chuckle slipped past Mitsuko's lips, "No it's not...but the notion is cute, I guess."

Kagome ignored the comment for all that it was worth, which to her, wasn't much. Continuing down the hall until she came to hers' and Mitsuko's homeroom. Mitsuko entered and walked up to the instructor, saying something to him before turning and pointing to her. Kagome was peering in and looking over each of the students nervously. There really were a lot of students inside the classroom. How did the teacher remember all of their names?! How did they get along with one another?! Was there controversy between the students in this classroom at all, or were they all friends? Would she be outcasted, or would they like her?! Her eyes spotted Kazuo and she sighed as she breathed in a breath of relief.

"Class, attention...attention...!"

Kagome watched as the students settled down and Mitsuko took her seat.

"We have a new student joining us today, please welcome her with open arms and treat her with kindness and respect. Miss. Higurashi, please come in."

Walking inside the classroom, she gently closed the door quietly behind her. Almost immediately, wolf whistles were heard throughout the room.

"Keep it in your pants, Mr. Mimura."

Kagome looked curiously at the boy with the single pierced ears and slightly spiked black hair with the singular black lock that fell onto his forehead. A smirk plastered on his lips as his hazel eyes took in her body. She turned her attention away from him, and looked across the room to Kazuo who wasn't paying much attention, reading a new book she hadn't yet seen the cover of.

"Miss. Higurashi has just recently been through a horrible ordeal, and so she's staying with Mr. Kiriyama and his family. Try not to bother her on her first day. Let's make it as fun as possible. After all, today is the day of our class fieldtrip!" The instructor smiled and pointed her to a chair. It just so happened to be beside the boy, Mimura.

"Mimura, Shinji! How did you end up staying with our resident prodigy?"

Kagome smiled at that, "I've known Kazuo since we were kids...his father had me move in after my...my family...ah,_ sorry..._" the last spoken word she said was so softly spoken, he'd had to strain his ears to hear it. Tears were falling from her bright blue eyes with no end in sight.

"Crap! I didn't mean to make you cry, sorry; you don't have to tell me. I think I can figure it out myself. So what are you to Kiriyama?"

"...mm...I'm his fiancé."

"...no shit..." Shinji stared shocked at the girl beside him, a group had gathered around her table while their instructor prepared the bags and papers for the field trip. "Seriously!?"

"Yeah, why would I lie?"

He shook his head, but said nothing. Another boy with dark brown eyes and even darker brown hair laughed, "Kiriyama!"

Kagome frowned and turned curiously to see Kazuo's eyes lift from the book in his hands and turn to the smiling and laughing boy by her desk.

"Is this true? You are off the market, and so young?!"

Kazuo raised a brow, "I was never...on...the 'market', as you call it. Kagome is my fiancé, has been since we were four."

"**EHHHHH!?"**

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoyed chapter three! The story gets interesting next chapter, so look forward to it, nyan~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Touch of Heart**

**Summary: **Kagome Higurashi, after being homeschooled for so long, moved to a new home to live with her fiancé; her 'second' family takes the initiative to place her in his school. It was bad timing, perhaps. Her family had been taken from her; she wasn't there to stop the blood.

**Anime: **InuYasha/Battle Royale

**Couple(s): **Kagome/Kazuo

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Rated: **M

**-x-x-x-**

**Field Trip to Hell**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome looked cautiously at the boy she'd been assigned to sit by on the bus. He had a heavy and strong build to him and in her opinion, an intimidation factor that came with his look. Looking back down at her hands, she nervously rang them in her skirt before sighing and turning a small smile to her seat partner. "You are...Kawada, yes?"

He barely glanced in her direction as he turned his eyes to focus outside the window. The tanks and Uniform Military vehicles were more than just a little daunting, but what really got her freaked out by the whole situation was the fact that they were literally, just along the road they had been taking.

Kagome sighed, "If they had anymore Military Vehicles around, I'd think we were on base."

"Might as well be,"

Despite looking out the window, she could see his eyes were looking at her through the glasses reflection.

"Just call me Shogo, everyone else does."

Smiling, Kagome nodded, "Then please call me Kagome."

"Mn,"

"_Just let me know if you need anything, Boss!"_

Looking to the back of the bus, Kagome frowned. "Kazuo is bored,"

"How can you tell? He looks like that every day."

Kagome scoffed, turning her eyes to the boy in the seat across from her, she glared, it was the loud one that had caused a commotion earlier. "You said your name was Shuuya, right?" He nodded; Kagome continued talking at the small incline of the boys head. "Well, facial expressions are easily made to conceal ones feelings, that's why I don't look at his face, I can simply feel the change in his aura." Standing, she made her way to the seat where another girl sat next to Kazuo and she politely asked to exchange seats. The other girl smiled and gladly switched. "Hey, you...what's wrong?"

"Nothing,"

"Liar, you may look like you always do, but something is wrong."

Kazuo turned his eyes away from the window, glancing at Kagome; he turned his gaze to the students in the seats around them before returning his gaze to Kagome, "The Military Officials littering the streets, they're following the bus too."

Kagome turned to see what he meant, and sure enough, a Military Jeep was following closely behind the bus. Something on the panel of the bus caught her eyes and she narrowed them curiously. "Kazuo, what is that?" She pointed and Kazuo turned to see what she was looking at. A small cap had popped down to reveal a hole in the bus, but not one which went all the way through the bus, just something like a venting hole.

"Keep in mind; I don't normally take to ridding on busses." Kazuo's blank eyes kept the small vent like hole in sight before closing his eyes and turning his attention back to the back of the seat in front of him.

"I'm tired...isn't that weird?" Kagome yawned, "I slept for seven hours...but I'm still tired...but it's weird. I was fine...a moment ago." Smiling sleepily, she laid her head gently against Kazuo's lap and sighed in content as a soft and gentle hand found her shoulder. It was only a few moments later that the world around her faded into shadows.

**-x-x-x-**

"_Mmnm..." _Kagome lifted her head and winced, _'my head hurts...and...my throat feels weird.'_ Her hand rose to her throat and was immediately met with the cold feel of metal. "What?!" Her eyes searched out something that was reflective and she found something else instead. The stirring kids around her were all wearing the exact same thing on their necks, leaving her with only one logical thought. She was wearing the same thing they were.

"Where is...where are we?"

"All of Us?"

"How could all of us fall asleep at the same time?! Does anyone know how long we were out? What time is it?"

Kagome quickly searched out Kazuo and made her way to an empty seat beside him. His luckies were already at his side and looking just as confused and weary as everyone else in the classroom did. She brought her hand to the color of his shirt and frowned, "You too..."

Kazuo looked her in the eyes, not bothering to question her on what she was talking about. He didn't need to; glancing at her collar was enough to fill him in.

**~CLAP-CLAP-CLAP~**

"**Ladies. Gentlemen. If you'll please sit down…if I can have your attention, please."**

Kagome turned her eyes to the man at the front of the class and wearily, she took her eyes off of him and turned them back to her Fiancé. _"Kazuo?"_ Kagome inquired silently as to who the man up front was, if Kazuo might know him.

"..." Kazuo shook his head.

Sitting down in the seat she had moved to, she listened quietly, right along with the other students in the classroom. Once again, Shinji Mimura was situated near her, right in front of her, and to her left was Shogo Kawada. However, the only one she cared about right now was the boy to her right, Kazuo Kiriyama.

"I do so hope that there are no lingering ill effects of the gas we used. Though, there shouldn't be. That gas was designed to be aftereffect-free. It wouldn't do any of us any good to have all of our contenders hung over from a sleeping gas, would it?"

'_Contenders? Sleeping Gas?!'_ Kagome shook her head, trying to understand what this man was trying to imply. Obviously she understood what he meant by 'sleeping gas' but what was he talking about 'contender'?

"Now let's begin, I will be your new, temporary teacher. My name in Yonmei Kamon and the only name you will call me is 'sir'. With that being all said and done, I would like to be the very first to welcome you to our little competition." He looked around the class an nodded, a sick smile on his lips. "I see you are all very attentive. I'm glad to see that. This of course means, I shouldn't need to repeat myself later. An attentive class most definitely implies that the class is efficient. As far as first impressions may go, I've got a very good first impression. Keep this up, and we might be able to spare ourselves any unpleasantness that comes from being disrespectful in my classroom."

Kagome wondered where all of this was going. She was tired of listening to this man speak as it was, but she wasn't really up to finding out what kind of unpleasantness came of being disrespectful. And she highly doubted he'd find her telling him to 'shove his prepared speech up his ass to his throat and choke on it' very funny.

"You will all, I'm sure, find the next few days to be...interesting, at the very least. I would even go as far as to say, some of you might even 'get off on it'. That is the term used in today's younger generation, isn't it?"

Kagome scoffed silently, _'Not todays, and not yesterdays.'_

"In the end, I guess it's all just a matter of personal preference. I'm sure while many of you opt for foolhardy courage, many others deliberate caution...maybe a little too much, to the point of cowardice. Some are loners, and others choose to fend of forced by finding their strength in their numbers."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked finally, tired of hearing him drag on.

"I'm talking about how your 'friends' will become liabilities soon enough, trust is so fragile, and sanity...even more so. I never said this would be easy...your profile isn't one I recognize."

"I just transferred...today is my first day."

The man was silent for a moment, and then he burst out in a gruff and sick laugh. "Amazing, that you would transfer in today of all days. How unlucky you are. Well, you wanted to know...so here is what it all comes down to. Forty-...three...compete until a winner is finally determined. This is the survival of the fittest...or so we like to call it. Rules are as simple as this, Kill or be Killed." He chuckled, "Do unto others...just be sure whatever you do, sticks!"

Kagome's eyes widened, _'No...I know this. I know what this is!'_ She closed her eyes as flashes of last year's winner bore into her mind. A girl, blood covered, empty eyes...a twisted smile...and completely insane. "The Program..."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: So here is chapter four, I hope you all...at least, those who are reading this story...enjoy this chapter. I'll update again soon~! Review so I know there are people reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Touch of Heart**

**Summary: **Kagome Higurashi, after being homeschooled for so long, moved to a new home to live with her fiancé; her 'second' family takes the initiative to place her in his school. It was bad timing, perhaps. Her family had been taken from her; she wasn't there to stop the blood.

**Anime: **InuYasha/Battle Royale

**Couple(s): **Kagome/Kazuo

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Rated: **M

**-x-x-x-**

**Lessons in Murder**

**-x-x-x-**

"You can't be serious!"

A hand pulled her back down into her seat faster than she could comprehend what was happening. It was the guy that was always referring to Kazuo as 'boss'.

"I am quite serious, my dear. Though, while this does throw the numbers off, and put me on a mild set back, the show must go on. We will need to notify your parents, what is your last name?"

"...Higurashi..."

His eyes lit up slightly at the mention of her last name. "As in, Rai Higurashi's daughter?"

"The one and only."

"I heard hearsay that your family was slaughtered, and your mother, oh so beautiful...raped before mutilation...it's no wonder why one would be tempted into doing something like tasting her sweet pink flesh."

Kagome closed her eyes and tried to hold the bile back as she calmed her breathing. The man in front of the classroom was making her sick, truly, sick to her stomach. _"Bastard..."_ she mumbled under her breath, but left her anger at her desk while she seethed silently and continued listening to their temporary teacher go on about the rules. In her mind, all she could do was see her mother, the blood, the fact that she couldn't do anything to save her family and this twisted fuck was taking liberties with his position and dirtying her mother's image and name.

He suddenly yelled and Kagome jumped in her seat but stayed quiet in tucked away in her chair all the same.

"**We have learned...have we not, class president Motobuchi!?"**

Kagome looked around for said student, and judging by the teary eyed and frightened looking student to her left, she could assume safely that she found him.

"I...I am...I am among...equals sir."

"Excellent. Most excellent. In any case, all of your guardians, parents and caregivers, with Miss. Higurashi's dearly departed parents being the exception, have been notified about your participation and they all send their best wishes. Hugs and kisses from mommy, love from daddy, and a dick shake in memory. Yadda, bah...that is an exception for all those whose parents are actually _glad_ to be rid of you. You know who you are. Do them proud my _Little Warriors_, if only to rub their ugly faces into your blood soaked victory. Oh dear..." He paused and looked around at the class, as if he suddenly realized what he'd just said. "That's right, this is a lot to take in, but you all must understand, I can't have any of you zoning out on me. I need you all to give me your undivided attention. Oh! I know...a most excellent idea. How about a visual aid! Perhaps that will help move things along."

Kagome turned as the door slid open, a familiar and unwelcomed sight followed. A body bag thrown over the shoulders of two men, soldiers, and while she wasn't used to soldiers, the body bag was another story altogether. As she watched them unzip the bag, it wasn't the sight of a bloodied, brain matter covered body that caused her to duck her head into the fabric of her shirt at the bend of her arm, but the repugnant scent let off by the now decaying body.

"**MR. HAYASHIDA!"**

"Oh my...you are a special girl, aren't you. You must be, if you were able to recognize your teacher after the modifications made to his appearance. You'd be Little Miss. Nakagawa, if I am correct, which I always am, no? Well, can our Little Miss. Nakagawa tell us why Mr. Hayashida decided to join us in class today?" He laughed, "I will tell you, Mr. Hayashida was dead set against this class of students taking part in this year's Program. Though, he wasn't nearly as vocal as his orphanage whore was. Few tongues are sharper than that of a woman's tongue. I guess we did kind of miscalculate the extent at which Mr. Hayashida would decompose...our bad..."

'_Creep!' _Kagome closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on anything but the smell of the corpse across the room from her. She could feel the energies of the students around her, all of them, of the soldiers, and of the sick degenerate standing in the front of the classroom, playing with one of her female classmate's hair. Nakagawa something-or-other, if what the ass up front said was anything to go off of, and she was sure his facts were well accounted for.

"U-um...Sir?"

"Hm?" Kagome looked up and her eyes took in the sight of a nervous and frightened kid sitting a row and a few seats away from her.

"Sir...I..."

"Oh, spit it out, young master. We are all people, speak freely!"

"I...like Kagome, I don't have parents...so...who was it you told? About this? About me?"

"Ah, of course, of course. You are one of the orphan boys. A cauldron of subversive thinking, our welfare system...that is. And after all we give...proof positive children, that no good geed goes unpunished. The woman that I spoke to was a sharp-tongued bitch, a viper of a whore woman. Woo tolerant for her own good, if you ask me. The whore turned a blind eye to all sorts of delinquent adolescence. Apparently, she had her favorites, I do believe one wanted to be a rock star...would...that one be you?"

"**NOT HIM! I'M THE ONE YOU WANT! NOT HIM!"**

The whole of the classroom turned their attention to Shuuya, who stood behind the other boy, anger sketched clearly across his face. The teacher just smirked and laughed, "...not hardly, I just like to know who's who. Nanahara and Kuninobu, right? Yes, the orphanage bitch was notified about the both of you. A pity though, she was such a delicate and delectable beauty...I can't help but get turned on at the thought of her. It is always the subversive ones."

The tension which filled the room was suffocating and thick. Kagome watched the two boys being spoken to as the trembled angrily, scared and pissed off by how the morally deprived asshole up front was talking about their caretaker.

"What did you do to Ms. Ryoko!?"

"Tough love, young master, but then...is there any other kind? No…no there isn't. And she was so...pink…so pink, young master. And given proper persuasion, friend...she was more than willing to share it. Parting is such sweet sorrow..."

"You're sick!"

Kazuo placed his hand on his desk and Kagome's eyes were caught by his sudden movement. He'd been sitting perfectly still the entire time. She watched him as he turned his eyes to her just slightly, barely noticeable by anyone who wasn't watching him, and everyone had their eyes on her from her outburst, or on the teacher. Sitting down as his eyes gave her a silent order to do so; she knew he was only trying to keep the attention off of himself, while still keeping her safe too. She knew she was brash, but the man up front was seriously starting to piss her off!

"I'm sorry if you held hire expectations for me, Miss. Higurashi. Anyways, I got lost in the memory, where were we? Anyone?"

"**Y-YOU COLD BLOODED BASTARD! I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF YOUR SHOULDERS...AND SHIT DOWN YOUR THROAT, YOU MISERABLE FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!"**

"Yoshitoki, please..."

"Steady, little warrior...if you threaten me, then you are threatening the government. You may find that it is a much wiser decision to rethink this. Honestly though, did you really believe the bitch was saving it for the likes of you?"

"**SHUT UP!"**

'_Horrible...he's absolutely horrible!' _ Kagome moved over ever so slightly, just to be closer to Kazuo. The man gave off a sickening feeling that she just couldn't stand. What happened next were a blur of blood and tears, and a soundtrack mix of screams and curses.

"**You stop talking about her like that!" **Yoshitoki yelled, **"I'll fucking kill you! Do you hear me!? YOU'RE DEAD! YOU FUCKING BASTARD, DEAD! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!"**

"**YOSHITOKI! NO, DON'T DO IT! YOSHITOKI, DON'T!"**

Kagome felt the tears forming in her eyes before it even happened.

"Sigh, I can see that you are determined to see this through till the bitter end. Attend, class...the first ones on me!"

**~BANG~**

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoyed chapter five! Tell me what you guys think and I'll update again soon! Ja na!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Touch of Heart**

**Summary: **Kagome Higurashi, after being homeschooled for so long, moved to a new home to live with her fiancé; her 'second' family takes the initiative to place her in his school. It was bad timing, perhaps. Her family had been taken from her; she wasn't there to stop the blood.

**Anime: **InuYasha/Battle Royale

**Couple(s): **Kagome/Kazuo

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Rated: **M

**-x-x-x-**

**Let the Games Begin**

**-x-x-x-**

_Here is a theoretical question. If you have the ability to save someone's life, should you? Even if it meant you might be killed, should you not at least try to save them?_

Kagome made to stand up and move in the direction of the dying boy only to have her hand gripped tightly by Kazuo. She was pulled down in her chair and her chair was pulled closer to his own desk. His hand didn't leave hers as he watched the body on the floor twitch, tears pooling and mixing with the blood splattered on the ground around the boys' body.

"NOOOOOO~! YOSHITOKI!"

It was sad, what this man was doing, it wasn't human. It couldn't be legal! The worst part was, it was just a TV show. Kagome watched as Shuuya ran out of his seat towards the dying boy, his aura still there, just flickering, wavering and barely a faint glow. However, the girl, Noriko, was the one to beat him to the body. She was the one to intercept the next bullet. At this point, Kagome couldn't hear anything that was being said. Her ears burned with the echoing gunshot and their words were all meshed together.

**~BANG~**

The blood was everywhere; this time, the bullet had pierced the girls' leg. More murmurs, more words which she was blocking out unknowingly so. And more blood...

**~BANG~**

"**YOU PSYCHOTIC SON OF A BITCH!" **Shuuya wasn't happy. He was anything but happy. He was angry, yelling loudly at the instructor. **"NO MORE! NO FUCKING MORE!"**

Kagome was sure another person was going to be shot, but Shinji was the one to prove that thought faulty. She turned her attention away from the gun being pointed at Shuuya, and her attention stayed on the smooth talking Shinji as he ran across the tables and flipped to the side to punch Shuuya and send him flying backwards.

"Let me get this straight, the man with the gun says "stay in your seats" and you take that to mean...jump around the room like demented grasshoppers?" He sneered, "The two of you will return to your seats now! Understood?!"

Shinji cracked his knuckles and walked forward, his direction was made obvious as his eyes never left the teachers, and his steps were growing closer and closer to the monster holding the gun. Almost simultaneously, six machine guns were pointed straight at him. Shinji smirked, stepping forward so that his forehead was pressed to the barrel of the gun. "How much per dead body?"

The room went quiet, stunned by his gall.

"How much do they deduct from your fee for every..."contestant" you take down?"

"What's this now? What do you know, boy? Do you think you have something to hold over me?"

Kagome could see the drop of sweat run down Shinji's cheek, she knew he was scared shitless, but what he was doing, had put the asshole up front at a standstill too.

"You said forty-three starts the game, but now there is only forty-two. How much money do you forfeit at forty-one, forty, or thirty-nine?"

"Heh, we were only supposed to have forty-two, so technically, this works out best."

"Yeah, but I'm betting these penalties run kind of steep. How badly are the ratings affected if there are too few of us to make a run for the oh-seven record? I'll bet there are all sorts of penalties for fucking up that particular cash cow, "sir"..."

"Sir!" Her voice carried throughout the class. She stood up and pulled her hand free from Kazuo's. He'd comment no doubt later about this.

"Yes, Miss. Higurashi?"

"Some of us would like to continue with the rest of the lesson. If you don't mind."

Shinji met her eyes as Kamon turned his attention to Kagome as well. He gave a small smile of appreciation, but his features hardened not even a second after.

"Right, very well. You..." he turned to Shinji, "I almost bought into that, you had it so well prepared. Now sit down, before I forget I'm in a good mood now."

Shinji chuckled, "One more thing, sir."

"What is it, make it quick. I'm beginning to remember just why I loathe teenagers so much."

"Well, it's just, the odds are in favor of a girl winning...you killed him, and forty-two, while it does break down, it is twenty-two girls and twenty boys. That just isn't fair. Noriko's wounded, sir..."

"Ah...I see. Male pride, yes. Perhaps we should postpone the show until two male replacements can be found, eh? Or, better yet...why not just even the odds hear and now, and clear the air of any misconceptions there may be of your lives being of any worth to me." He laughed.

"Wait! Are we not men?! What are one or two extra girls?"

"Delightful! And faux macho, now get the fuck back to your seat! Let us continue for the young Miss. Higurashi."

Kagome turned her eyes and listened silently to a couple girls whispering off to the side of her.

"Unbelievable! No talking should be a fucking given!"

Kagome watched the knife slice through the air, and as it stuck itself into the center of a female's forehead, she wondered momentarily, if they would make it out of the classroom to even get a chance to survive this slaughter show. She fell back dead on another girls' desk, but no one said anything. He continued on about inherent abilities. A piece of paper was placed down on everyone's desk.

"Now, I want everyone to write down, "I will kill" followed by the name of a classmate, and then repeat until all of your classmates' names have been written."

"Sir?"

Kamon turned to Kagome, "Yes, Miss. Higurashi?"

"I'm afraid that today is my first day...I don't know anyone's name. In fact, I didn't care to even ask anybody."

"I see...then leave it blank, everyone else, please continue."

Once everyone was done, he went on to say the rules, "I suggest everyone pay close attention, it'll be your lives if you don't." A soldier brought in a bunch of bags before Kamon continued. "Attend! These are your supply packs. One for each of you...within, you will find water, field rations, a map, a compass, and a watch. As well as a randomly selected weapon, with which you will...heh, why belabor the obvious. Each bag contains a different weapon, variety being the spice of life. Or so I've heard." He laughed.

His words met a wall as Kagome chose not to listen to the next part. More insults the children, some advice on not letting their guards down.

"Right then, logistics!" He drew out a map and set it up on a grid, "We are on an island. The entire island is your arena. There are no "out of bounds." No safe zones. The X indicates your current location, the school. I will be in the school premises throughout the competition. Before any of you get bright ideas of overthrowing the compound, I've been doing this for a while, so it won't be easy. In here, I will be overseeing the troops who will be here monitoring your progress, or lack thereof."

Kagome ran her hand over Kazuo's, and let a small smile grace her lips, though...it didn't reach her eyes. He tightened his grip on her hand and didn't let it go as Kamon continued the rules.

"The ocean is not an escape option, and anyone foolhardy enough to try such a course of action...will be used for target practice. Coastal patrol has orders to shoot to kill. Collateral damage is no issue, as the previous residents were only too happy to sacrifice their homes and island for the good of the _Program_. Patriots all...but I dare digress...phone and power lines are all down, as are the water mains. Still, feel free to use any standing structure to your best advantage. Hide if you feel you must...I'd advise against it. You be flushed out, sooner or later, by the more ambitious. Attend!"

Kagome looked over the grid, letter by letter, number by number, and wondered where this was going. She vaguely recalled the Program, and had never really watched it except for seeing the girl who'd won awhile back.

"Note the grid. The island has been divided into somewhat equal zones. These zones, at any moment, can and will be designated danger zones. The danger zones will be P.A. broadcast. "D-4 is now a danger zone, as of twelve-fifteen." Or whatever the time may be. Now this brings us to our next topic, the fashionable collars around your necks have been fitted with very high-tech. They are very effective, and should it receive the appropriate signal...explosively lethal. That said, the school grounds become a permanent danger zone once the last of you passes through the perimeter. Oh, and the collars also relay vital signs and locations to our computers. So, should you all band together and refuse to fight...and twenty-four hours passes without an elimination...all of the collars detonate. All die. No glory. So sad. File that under, you snooze, you lose!" He grinned, "It's kill or be killed, little warriors! We all on the same page?"

Kagome felt a piece of paper slip into her hand and she glanced down, smiling, she passed it on to the lackey of Kazuo's that was stationed on her left.

"Excellent! You'll be exiting at two-minute intervals, effective immediately. Starting with...our recent transfer...Miss. Kagome Higurashi. Come forward, my dear. A bag for the lady, gentleman..."

Kagome took the back with carful fingers, it was heavy, but she didn't let her hand lower any when handed the bag. She simply shouldered it and went on her way. She knew where she was going. The words on the small piece of paper he'd passed her way were embedded into her head.

_**~ Meet me at the southernmost end of this rock and be careful. ~**_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter five, I hope you all enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Touch of Heart**

**Summary: **Kagome Higurashi, after being homeschooled for so long, moved to a new home to live with her fiancé; her 'second' family takes the initiative to place her in his school. It was bad timing, perhaps. Her family had been taken from her; she wasn't there to stop the blood.

**Anime: **InuYasha/Battle Royale

**Couple(s): **Kagome/Kazuo

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Rated: **M

**-x-x-x-**

**A Choice of Survival**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome smiled as she ran south from the school. She stopped behind a tree and opened her bag to see what it was that she had been lucky enough to get in her bag as a means of defense. Her eyes widened at the weapon in her bag, pulling it out carefully, she looked over the weapon in wonder. _"A...ninety-mime light machine gun..."_ she whispered as she read the type of machine gun as carved into the metal of the gun. Grabbing some box magazines from her bag, she grinned as she loaded the gun and took it off the safety mode before zipping up her bag and quickly running off in the direction she'd been heading off in to begin with.

A scream from behind her caused her to stop and turn, curiously, she wondered who that was, and what had happened. Perhaps she should have just continued on her way, she would have been safer...she should have just continued...

Racing off in the direction of the scream, she stopped short of a clearing; a shadow made itself known, but she couldn't see who it was quite yet. Crouching down behind a bush, she glanced over her shoulder and tried to get a better look at who it was in the clearing. She could also see feet, from who she assumed was the one to scream.

"Warrior...I am a warrior. I will kill anyone who gets in my way!"

Kagome ducked down as the footsteps grew close and made certain that she was hidden in the shadows. The person walked out of the clearing, right past her! She recognized her, but didn't have a name for her yet, she hadn't been introduced to her.

"Who's there!?"

Kagome jumped at the new voice, watching as a boy stepped out with a girl beside him. Two more students she didn't know by name, but recognized from the students in the classroom. Obviously there would be no one else on the island, with the Programs military lackeys as the exception.

"No, Mizuho! It's me, Sakura! Please...we don't want to fight!"

Kagome gathered the information of the two girls, just one name per girl, but a manner of identification all the same.

"I-I'm a warrior...I will kill, to live, and survive. I will survive. Sakura..."

"No, you don't need-"

"AHHH~!"

Kagome's eyes widened as the girl charged the couple. Standing up without much though, she pointed her gun and fired. The sound of rapid fire was loud enough to frighten anyone away within a fifty foot radius, maybe even further out.

_**~THUMP~**_

Kagome shook her head; _"Oh kami..."_ tears filled her eyes as she met the eyes of the couple across from her. Both too shocked to say anything, too far gone to scream in fright, they just stared at the lifeless Mizuho. "I'm sorry...I...she was going to kill you. I just moved..."

Sakura broke out of her shock first, tears spilling out from her eyes as she took in the unmoving sight of her female classmate. "N-no...it would have...h-happened, anyway. I just...why did I have...to be here."

"Sakura..."

It was the girls boyfriends turn to snap out of his shock.

Kagome shook her head and stepped away from the couple, ""You should both go now...before something worse happens. Before someone worse comes..."

"...Kazuhiko...let's go."

Kagome watched the two turn away, now with the boy's name in mind. "How...will you two avoid fighting?" She couldn't help but ask.

Sakura turned around, curiously; she stepped up to Kagome who held her gun lowered to her side, the safety on and the gun pointing away from them. "...It really is a horrible program...wondering how to continue on without fighting shouldn't be what we need to think about at such young ages. Is there somebody you love, Higurashi-San?"

Kagome blushed, despite the situation and the dead body beside her. "I...uh...yes, yes there is."

Sakura smiled, "Then when you find him, stand by his side, and no matter what, never raise your weapon to him...show your love in loyalty."

Kagome watched the two leave. They hadn't answered her question, but she had a feeling that their way of avoiding killing would end with suicide all the same. "No more wasting time..."Kagome left the clearing and headed back in the direction of the southernmost cliff of the island she was on.

She was the first one to arrive, but by only a few seconds. As soon as she sat down, Kazuo walked out of the forest and walked forward, stopping a few feet before her. Kagome sat her gun down on the large boulder she was sitting on a few seconds ago before running to Kazuo and throwing her arms around his neck. "Kazuo..."

"...things aren't going to be easy...Kagome."

Kagome pulled back and smiled sadly. "This...isn't what I wanted, but I won't complain. Kill me in the end, Kazuo...but let me stay by your side until the very end...that is all I ask. I want to be there, when you win...I know you can, and you will."

Kazuo walked forward with her still in his arms, content as he pushed her so that her back was against the boulder behind her. He leaned down and kissed her, placing soft kisses along her neck and down her shoulder. He only stopped when a ruffle of leaves caught his attention and he turned his own gun to the direction of the sound that had kept him from continuing his assault on his beautiful, pure, Kagome.

Kagome glanced around Kazuo, a blush on her cheeks as her fingers traced the trail of kisses he'd left along her neck. A small smile on her lips as she realized, that had been his answer to her request. He was going to let her stay by his side.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter seven, I hope everyone enjoyed! This fic is fun to write, and it's only going to get more exciting! Leave me a review, and I'll update again soon~! Luv, Luv!**


End file.
